The overall goal of the Clinical Research Resources and Facilities Core (CRF) is to foster and support an environment of participation in outpatient clinical and translational research by assuring the availability of personnel, facilities and resources for safe and cost-effective research. It is entrusted with the task of aligning resources from the clinical research centers across the member institutions of the Puerto Rico Clinical and Translational Research Consortium (PRCTRC): the University of Puerto Rico Medical Sciences Campus Center (UPR-MSC), the Universidad Central del Caribe (UCC), and the Ponce School of Medicine and Health Sciences (PSM&HS) and its collaborative partners in the clinical and translational consortium model. Coordination of resources creates an integrated process that enables researchers to access essential services needed to support the implementation of clinical research.